Honesty Booth
by Liellana
Summary: A carnival. A booth where you have to tell the truth, or else... May and Drew have found themselves stuck in the most unfortunate and unlikely event to happen in their lives: Confession.


**Oneshot**

**A/N Hey guys, and gals! It's me… First oneshot in Contestshipping. Hopefully this will end well.  
Drew: I don't believe you.  
May: Don't be so arrogant.  
Me: Shut up Drew, we all know you love May, I'm not complaining May, it's okay, this is completely Random, I hope this ends well, I do not own Pokemon, and on with the oneshot! **

A carnival. What was he doing here? Surely not to have fun. Fun, in Drew's dictionary, is entering contests and battling. Maybe annoying a certain brunette was fun as well, but of course, he would never admit that. So, if that's the case, what was he doing in a noisy carnival when he could be in a secluded forest training his Pokemon?

Drew sighed. No one would be able to answer his questions now. Especially when the people around him were busy enjoying the rides and running around the booths trying to win various prizes. Prizes. Yeah right. Other than contest ribbons and the _precious _ribbon cup, prizes from booths were absolutely nothing. Prizes were supposed to be given to those who worked hard and earned those beloved items. _'They worked on it too.' _A voice inside him argued. Yeah, they did, by knocking out bottles for a huge stuffed bear, when you can just buy it from the store. You can't just _buy _a ribbon _and _a ribbon cup in a store, can they? _'Touché.' _

"Drew!" a voice shouted, snapping him out of his little monologue. The emerald-eyed boy turned around slowly, only to be greeted by a sapphire-eyed beauty. "What are you doing here?"

Drew froze. What was he doing here? The very question he had asked himself just a few moments ago. "Nothing." Drew almost rolled his eyes at his answer. The very 'best' comeback he had thought of in months.

"Nothing? You're in a carnival Drew! What are you doing here doing nothing? Standing around and looking at the stands isn't very fun you know," May said, leaning closer to Drew.

"I suppose someone like you would want to go to stupid things like this," Drew said, his ego and cocky attitude found it's way back to his mouth.

"You're in here too you know."

Damn, she was right. That wouldn't stop him though. "I was just checking out what other people do for, 'fun.'" Drew then eyed May's side. No one was with her. "Where's those friends of yours?"

"We kind of separated so we could go to different rides. Misty's with Ash, and Brock's spending time with Max for a change," May answered, rather depressed. "I was kind of glad to see you here, considering the fact that you seem to hate having fun."

"Oh..um.."

May suddenly brightened up, as if the rain and clouds in her head had completely disappeared, and were replaced by a smiling sun. She shuddered at the thought. '_What am I, three?' _she thought inwardly. She shrugged off the thought. "Hey, you want to accompany me?"

"Why would I do that? I was just leaving."

The sun's smiling face soon disappeared, and the rain and clouds were back again. "Oh. Okay, I guess I'll get going too. Bye!"

"Wait!"

May turned around slowly, one eyebrow raised. "What?"

Drew blushed, the red color heating up his cheeks. "I-I'll go with y-you," he stuttered.

May grinned, grabbed Drew's hand-who, blushed at the action- and dragged him to the center of the rides and booths. "So, where do you want to go first?"

Trying to keep his cool(which was very hard in a situation like this), Drew shrugged, as if saying, _'Just pick one.' _May's eyes wandered from the booths to the rides, until one ride caught her attention. "Drew, let's go there!" she squealed.

Drew opened one eye, a little annoyed. He was trying to relax a bit. But then...

"Let's go!" May said cheerfully, and grabbed the Drew's hand once more. The latter rolled his eyes, until the sudden pull caused his heart to skip a beat.

"May, calm down. I don't think you can do this ride just yet-" Cut off.

"Separate cabs, okay! Brock gave me a hundred tickets-literally, so we could go to different rides all day!" May said, smiling, and handed two tickets to the ride operator.

"Damn." Drew stared at the different colored 'cars' in front of him. Bumpcars, to be exact. "I can't even drive," he muttered.

"Hurry up Drew! It's about to start!" May called from a red Bumpcar, with a number '5' in the front.

Drew sighed, put his hands in his pockets, and went on his way to the green bumpcar in the corner. "Damn you May." He cursed under his breath. Wait, what did she do wrong? He was the one who agreed. What did May had to do with this?

His thoughts were interrupted once more by the sound of a loud buzzer. _Ready. Set. Go! _"Damn." Drew pressed his foot under the wheel, causing the bumpcar to move. His eyes trained on the view in front of him, careful not to bump into other people. Suddenly, a movement from the back of his car caused his whole body to jump, his head almost hitting the back of his seat.

"Drew, it's _bump_cars. You have to hit someone too you know!" a voice shouted from behind him. Her voice was slightly drowned from the laughing people, happily bonking their cars back and forth.

Drew smirked. He turned the car around swiftly, his eyes searching for a flash of red. Targeting his goal, he swerved up to her and bumped the back of her car. May turned around and grinned, obviously amused. "You won't get away that easily."

And that went on for the next two minutes. Occasionally bumping each other and running away. Drew would never admit it, but he was having fun. For the first time in his life, outside of Contests and Battling, he was having The Time of His Life. The buzzer went off, and each of the cars slowly halted to a stop.

"Almost got you there Drew!" May said happily, nudging her companion.

"Almost." Drew flicked his hair to the side, a habit that would never fade. May stuck her tongue out playfully.

"So, where should we go next?" May asked once more. "You pick this time Drew!"

Drew shook his head quickly. A little _too _quickly. He did not want to pick rides. He hated just about every ride here. _'You enjoyed the bumpcars.' _The voice in the back of his head said again. "Shut up," he muttered.

"What?" May asked, leaning forward.

"Nothing."

"Good Afternoon!" A voice shouted behind them. May and Drew turned around, Sapphire and Emerald orbs searching for the owner of the voice. Seeing a black haired man waving towards them, they tensed slightly.

"Good Afternoon, young miss, young sir, I suggest you try our booth over there!" He said, pushing Drew and May towards the booth. It was inside a yellow tent, a rather large tent to be precise.

"What kind of booth is it?" May asked, rubbing her hand across her sore back, after the bumpcars and being pushed, it hurt slightly.

"Ah, it is a very unique one! My assistant here will show you the way," The man said. A little boy about ten, with blue hair and red eyes stepped out of the tent, smiling.

"This way please," The boy said, his voice light but a little deep at the same time.

"May, seriously, I don't trust them," Drew whispered.

"Don't worry, as long as we have our Pokemon, we'll be all right!" May said cheerfully.

"Now, you sit here," the man said, pushing May onto a chair-more gentle this time- and closing the curtain."And this is where you sit!" pushing Drew next to May.

The only thing that separated the two with each other was a thin cloth, and they could see each other's silhouettes. Red Curtains lay in front of them, and they couldn't exactly see what was going on.

"Now, Ms. May and Mr. Drew, this is called the Honesty booth. You will answer the questions as truthfully as possible…or else," it was as if the man was talking inside their mind.

"Or else what? And how do you know our names?" Drew asked, ready to attack.

A faint 'whacking' sound was heard. Drew was ready to fly out of those curtains and attack whoever was in front of them. Unfortunately, a kind of metal wrapped his hands and legs onto the chair, making it impossible to move.

"Drew!" May shouted, as the same thing happened to her. Having no one around to protect her, and unable to grasp her pokeballs, she didn't exactly care who was with her, as long as he/she would be able to help.

"Don't worry. You won't be able to escape as long as you don't answer our questions," this time it was the assistant speaking.

"_Prepare for trouble, you're in chains."_

"_And make it double, all hope goes down the drains." _"Wait, what the hell? We are not Team Rocket!"

**Whack.**

"Anyway, Let's get started. Drew, why do you give those roses to May?" the assistant asked.

"It's for her Pokemon," Drew answered, feeling the need to flip his hair to the side.

May screamed. Drew saw her faint silouhette in the thin curtain, her head down, and her hands and legs tied to the chair securely.

"You see Drew, whenever you lie, May gets a teensy weensy electrical shock. And vice versa." Drew's eyes widened. "Now, mind telling us the truth, or another electrical shock?"

"Fine. Red Roses mean…" Drew trailed off, and May jerked up slightly. "Red Roses mean…love, right?"

May almost fell from her seat, Her face as red as the roses she received. Drew, her so called rival, the cocky, egotistical, arrogant, jerk-faced, green-haired, handsome-wait, where was she going with this? Drew loved her? Are pigs flying? Did Team Rocket finally win? Well, technically, maybe they did because they recited part of their motto. But then, did Pikachu turn into a ground Pokemon?

May's thoughts were cut off by the man's assistant. "Now, May, what do you think of Drew?"

"He's too cocky, full of himself, and a stuck-up jerk. He's too arrogant, he judges me too much, and I hate him," May said, her voice emotionless and monotone.

"Shit!" Drew shouted, electrical currents flowing all over his body. Panting, Drew smirked. After all that, he _smirked. _Why? He was eletrecuted. May lied. She _lied. _

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Now May, since Drew's a boy, his shocks are twice as much pain as yours. Unless you want him to die, tell the truth."

"Alright! He's a damn handsome jerk…" Like Drew, May trailed off, obviously not wanting to continue.

"And?" the assistant said mocking her. He motioned his hand, and another wave of electricity came over Drew.

"W-What was t-that for?" Drew shouted, his voice starting to shake.

'_Damn it.'_ May thought.

"Complete your sentence May."

"He's bloody handsome and I love him! Now get us out of this hellhole!" May shouted, all control seeping away from her body.

"I won't let you out until you say it in his face," the assistant answered, and the thin cloth separating them fell down. "You too Drew."

Drew couldn't look at her. His cheeks burned red, and he tried his best to let his bangs fall onto his face. Unfortunately, his bangs only reached half his eyes, and it stinged a little because he wasn't used to having them down. He blew upwards, and it completely fell over his eyes.

"Argh, let's just get this over with. I want to get out of this torture chamber." May said, irritated. "You in Drew?" Drew nodded silently. "Alright, here we go. Damn, how do I say this… Oh, right." May mumbled silently under her breath.

"You know, you could stay here forever."

"Alright, fine, I get it! Drew, I love you. More than anything else in the world, more than winning contests or battling. And I wanted you to know… that… that… Even though..even though you…you don't love me, it's fine. I know you'll lie for the sake of others, right?"

A minute of silence. May's face had already turned into a faint shade of scarlet, Drew's was no better. "My turn." Out of the blue. Drew was never the first one to break silence, and yet, here he was, volunteering to break it.

"I know I may be a jerk. But then… there's you. You're always doing your best, and even when I launch the most hurtful words I can think of… you're still standing there, as if nothing's happened. Fine, I'll say it, but just this one time. I love you May, and unfortunately nothing I do can change that. Don't get your hopes up, I won't say it again. And… I hate you. I hate you for making me feel like this."

"Alright, you're free to go." The metal binding in their chains opened, and May rubbed her hand around her wrists, trying to erase the red marking.

"May, I have a favor to ask," Drew said, not bothering the bangs over his eyes.

"Sure Drew, what is it?" May asked.

"This."

The final statement. Drew pulled May by the waist and kissed her passionately on the lips. May looked taken aback. _'His lips are so…soft.' _She closed her eyes, and was about to wrap her arms around his neck, therefore returning the kiss. But Drew pulled away. "Thanks."

And with that final word, he pulled the curtains open, ready to beat the person who forced him to say his feelings to her into a pulp. Unfortunately, there was no one there. He would have to wait until next time. As long as May was okay.

Drew quickly went out of the tent, walking as fast as his legs can take him. He ignored the soft voice calling out his name, and walked faster. How can he not? He knew May was lying… just to decieve whoever locked them up. He couldn't take the pain. It was the first time he felt like this. What is this feeling?

"Drew!" May called out frantically. "Damn it Drew, slow down!" May wanted to drop down and cry. How could he? How could he confess his feelings, kiss her, and get away with it? "Damn," May cursed. This was not going the way she examined it in her head. "Stop right there."

Her voice stern and commanding, but still the gentle and soft aura lingered. He couldn't control himself. He stopped. Breathing heavily, he tried to catch his breath, while the brunette ran up to him panting.

"What was that about?" May asked angrily. Drew lifted his eyebrows slightly, as if asking. _'What?' _"You know perfectly well what I mean. You can't just kiss me and walk away!"

"I just did."

"Can't you hear me out?" May asked desperately, and Drew nodded slightly. "Alright. Here goes."

Drew's eyes were focused on the ground beneath them, as if asking it to hurry up and swallow him already. May raised his chin, as if asking him to look at her. Sapphire met Emerald. May tiptoed slightly, and brushed her lips against his. Drew's eyes widened, but made no effort to stop her. May smiled slightly, and turned to leave, but stopped, realizing she can't. Drew had encased her in a warm embrace, as if his life depended on it.

"I love you May."

"I thought you wouldn't say it again?" May asked playfully.

"I changed my mind. And I'll keep saying it until you ask me to stop."

=]=]=]=]

"Seriously Brock, you had to bring up Team Rocket's motto?" Max asked, removing a red contact lens from his eyes. "I mean, _I _had to do all the asking because you were knocked out."

"You didn't have to whack me with a frying pan!" Brock argued, closing his eyes once more.

"You know, I didn't recognize you with your eyes open, why close it?" Max asked, now removing the blue wig. "And how do you see with you eyes closed?"

"It's a secret. Oh, and good thing Ash was kind enough to lend us Pikachu, right?" Brock said, staring at the yellow Pokemon who was currently sleeping.

"He wanted to spend some alone time with Misty. And besides, if we used real electricity Drew would've been dead by now. Good thing Pikachu's shock's aren't deadly! And, "Mission get the Stubborn Lovebirds Together" was a complete success!" Max said happily, pumping his fist in the air.

"When will I get a girlfriend?" Brock said sadly, fake tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Shut up Brock. The odds are against it**. **Anyway, I got to go, Sairah's calling. Bye Brock, see you later!" Max said, running out of the tent.

"Even that kid has a girlfriend! Ash has Misty, Drew has May! Oh Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and all the lovely girls in the world, one of you, PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" Brock shouted, but his voice was drowned by Arceus, who knew that he shouldn't get his hopes up.

**Author's Note**

**Tihihihihihi! How was the first Contestshipping oneshot? Hope you didn't get bored, it was a little long. **

**Brock: How come I don't have a girlfriend?**

**Me: Because I said so, And Arceus agrees with me!**

**Arceus: she's right you know.**

**Brock: WHY?**


End file.
